Keluarga Potter
by Sawaii Hitomi
Summary: Bila Voldemort tidak ada, bagaimana sih kehidupan keluarga Potter?/Secuil kisah saat Harry masih bayi, yang diceritakan oleh sebuah dinding/DINDING's POV!/Terinspirasi oleh fanfic D I N D I N G by Dae Uchiha/ Untuk meramaikan Family Spring Event :D/Mind to RnR? :D


Aku hanyalah sebuah dinding sihir di rumah Keluarga Potter. Kau pasti tahu James Potter dan Lily Potter nee Evans. Mereka adalah orang yang terkenal. Mereka berdua adalah Ketua Murid semasa mereka sekolah di Hogwarts , sebuah sekolah sihir. Mereka berdua mempunyai seorang putra bernama Harry James Potter.

Dan, mari, kuceritakan secuil kisahnya saat dia masih bayi…

* * *

Keluarga Potter © _SawaiiStillDoll_

Harry potter and all characters © _J.K Rowling_

**WARNING: **OOC,pendek, alur terlalu cepat, Dinding's POV, terinspirasi dari fanfi by Dae Uchiha (maaf kalau salah), untuk meramaikan Family Spring Event 2012 :D

* * *

Aku adalah sebuah dinding sihir yang dibangun di rumah minimalis ini. Rumah ini ditinggali oleh Keluarga Potter, James Potter, Lily Potter nee Evans, dan putra mereka yang masih berumur satu tahun, bernama Harry Potter. James adalah seorang auror, sementara Lily akan mulai bekerja di Hogwarts bila usia Harry sudah mencapai sembilan tahun.

Hari sudah sore, dan sinar senja menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah jendela.

Harry dan Lily sedang berada di ruang tamu. Bagaimana bisa aku tahu? Tentu saja bergeser! Kami para dinding sihir dapat bergeser, dan kami dapat berbicara tanpa diketahui oleh manusia—penyihir. Dengan bahasa yang tidak diketahui manusia, tentunya.

"Harry, berhentilah meloncat-loncat di atas sofa," ucap Lily yang sedang bersih-bersih. Harry –setahuku—masih berumur satu tahun, jadi, mungkin saja Lily tak kuasa untuk memarahi Harry.

"Uuu?" raut kebingugan dan kecewa terpampang polos di wajahnya yang berisi. Lily tersenyum dan menghampiri Harry, kemudian menggendongnya penuh kasih.

"Jangan meloncat-loncat di sofa. Nanti, sofanya bisa ru-sak," Lily mengeja kata rusak dengan lembut.

CKLEK

"Aku pulang," seorang pemuda dewasa berambut hitam berantakan dan berkacamata, membuka pintu rumah. Itulah James Potter.

"Oh, hai James. Kau pulang. Lelah?" Lily menghampiri James dan berusaha membantu James melepaskan jubahnya.

"Sangat," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lelah. Dengan segera, ia mengambil alih Harry dari gendongan Lily

"Hai Harry, bagaimana harimu?" tanya James. Mata hijau cemerlang Harry berkilat senang –kalau aku tidak salah lihat—dan ia melonjak-lonjak di gendongan James.

"Uuu… Iiiaaauu….Uuuuu," Harry berkata-kata aneh sambil menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangan mungilnya dengan semangat. Hahah, dia terlihat semakin lucu!

"Aku menyukai bayi itu!" ujar dinding yang ada di sebelah kananku. Bila aku punya leher, makan aku akan menganggukkan kepalaku sedalam-dalamnya, tapi sayangnya tidak punya—tidak bisa, lebih tepatnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, Dad mengerti. Kau sudah mandi, Harry?" dan sekali lagi, jawaban Harry adalah kata-kata tak jelas, seperti "Uuu…" atau "Uii.."

James menggendong Harry ke ruang makan, sementara Lily menyusul dibelakang James. Ketika aku hendak bergeser menyusul mereka, dinding sebelah kananku berkata, "Keluarga yang bahagia, ya, mereka itu," membuatku ingin tersenyum—yang sayangnya, sekali lagi, tidak bisa.

"Ya, kau betul," balasku cepat, kemudia bergeser ke ruang makan—yang mungkin dituju James tadi.

* * *

Di ruang makan, aku telah melihat Sirius Black dan Remus Lupin –teman James—sedang duduk dengan santainya di kursi. Apa mereka menggunakan Floo?

"Yeah, kau tahu Pads, melelahkan sangat. Dan—bahkan aku belum membaca Daily Prophet hari ini!" James mungkin sedang mengadu perasaannya pada Sirius, karena terlihat Sirius sedang –mencoba—memerhatikan James berbicara. Dia juga tengah menggendong Harry dengan satu tangan.

"Well, Prongs, berhentilah bekerja sebagai auror. Kau punya gunungan harta, kenapa lagi susah-susah? Lagipula, kau kan sudah jadi auror senior seperti keinginanmu, Prongs," Sirius berusaha menanggapi James dengan bijak. Harry menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya dengan girang, seolah itu adalah kata-kata favoritnya.

"Wow, Sirius, aku baru tahu kau bisa memberikan nasihat yang bijak," sindir Lily sambil meletakkan semangkuk sup krim di depan James. Sirius tertawa hambar sementara Remus hanya tersenyum geli.

"Sudahlah, cepat makan atau jatah kalian akan ku ambil!" tandas Lily sambil berkacak pinggang, membuat ketiganya mau tak mau buru-buru memakan sup krim mereka. Aah~ Aku ingin makan… Sayangnya aku tidak perlu makan…

"Ohong ohong, hawhi imfhi—"

"Telan dulu, Sirius! Makin lama kau mirip bentu animagusmu, Sirius!" Lily menyela perkataan Sirius. Dengan berat hati—mungkin, aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan manusia—Sirius menelan makanannya.

"Omong-omong, hari ini ulang tahun Harry, ya?" tanyanya, kemudian menyendokkan sup krimnya lagi. James mengangguk-angguk, sementara Harry –yang kini sudah diambil alih oleh Lily—melonjak-lonjak kegirangan dalam gendongan Lily.

"Baru sadar? Kalau tidak, kenapa Lily memasak sup krim, eh?"tanggap James. Whoaa… Aku baru tahu kalau hari ini Harry berulang tahun.

"Makanan kesukaan—sekaligus yang baru saja bisa dikunyah—Harry, ya.." ucap Remus. Hei, seberapa sering sih aku tertidur, hingga aku tidak tahu makanan kesukaan Harry saat ini?

Setelah menandaskan sup krim mereka, James, Sirius, dan Remus langsung menghampiri Harry dan menghujani Harry dengan kecupan-kecupan sayang, dan mulai menyanyikan 'Happy Birthday to You', lalu member Harry hadiah, dan menghujani Harry dengan kecupan sayang lagi—dalam hal ini, yang paling banyak melakukannya adalah Lily.

Perayaan ulang tahun yang sepi, memang. Tapi, menjadi terkesan ramai karena keisengan yang James dan Sirius lakukan.

_"Nah, Harry, selamat ulang tahun ya!"_

* * *

Aku tidak tahu apa di luar sana sedang musim gugur atau bagaimana, tapi yang jelas ada sebuah daun yang –sangat—berani menempeliku. Hei! Itu akan merusak penampilanku! Lagipula, kasihan Ginny yang akan membersihkanku!

Oh, hai! Ya, ya… Ini masih aku… Masih dinding yang hobi tidur yang di bangun di ruamh Keluarga Potter. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa lama tahun yang terlewat semenjak ulang tahun Harry yang ke satu.

"Aku pulang," seorang pemuda dewasa berambut berantakan dan berkacamatan membuka pintu rumah. Apa dia James Potter? Bukan. Dia adalah—

"Oh, hai Harry! Kau pulang! Bantu aku menangani James dan Albus! Mereka bertengkar lagi!"

"Yah, aku pulang, Ginny. Dan aku sangat lelah."

"Tapi, James dan Albus—"

"Oh, baiklah! Kemari, James Potter, Albus Potter!"

—Harry Potter…

**Pojok ****_SawaiiStillDoll_****:**

Halo, semuaaa~~ #dilempar Saya muncul lagi… Hahah, bukannya ngelanjutin Regret, malah buat ini… Maaf sekali, otak saya lagi blank untuk ngelanjutin Regret. Dan lagian, ini saya buat dadakan kok, untuk meramaikan Family Spring Event :D Apa feel family-nya kerasa? Saya berusaha untuk membuat fanfic ini menonjolkan –dan menekankan—bahwa ini diambil dari POV nya dinding. Tapi, kayaknya saya ga brhasil ya? #kubur diri Ini terinspirasi dari fanfic G by Dae Uchiha tapi, saya ga ngebajak ide loh ya! Cuma terinspirasi doing, dan saya berusaha untuk buat jalan ceritanya lain :) Saya juga tahu kalau endingnya hancur dan, kependekan, saya tahu sangat itu :(

Well, mind to RnR? :)

**Smile,**

**SawaiiStillDoll**


End file.
